Little Sister Winchester
by HarryPottercankissmyarse
Summary: Resa is Sam and Dean's step-sister who begs them 'til they let her go with them. starts season 1 before sam goes home in ep. 1 change in show tho they leave next morning. rated t cuz im parinod.XP R&R!


Chapter one

-Sam-

The bell rang as Dean and I walked into a diner. The place was the usual, nothing special, waiter stopping at your table for refils or orders. The waiters wore a red and white checkered apron, but that was all that was the same. Five waiters were walking around and Dean and I went to a table. A girl, who looked eighteen, came over. She had blue-black hair, green/gray/blue eyes, a Paparoach shirt with a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and the customary apron.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a happy tone. Fake, most likely. But she seemed used to it. It wasn't just for being a waitress, I know.

"Resa! Hurry up there! You need to fill in for the cook!" A chubby man shouted from the kitchen.

"What a frikin moment would ya?! I'm with costemers!"She shouted back with a scowl that surprised me. She mumbled 'fat ass' under her breath.

"Resa Mae Marlene Winchester! Be nice to your step father!" A woman, obviously her mother said as she came over. Not too loudly though. Wait, Winchester?

"With the way he treats us?" Resa snorted."He deserves far worse than back talk. Just make Bobby do it. He's a better cook."

"Young lady, he is your step father so treat him with respect! Anyways the locals say you should be the main cook." Her mom said. The mom walked over to a tall punkish looking boy.

"What while your sleeping with them, you whore?" She mumbled. She glanced at us then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Sorry 'bout that, family diners often have these problems."

"Did she say Winchester?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the sign says the Wilk family diner, but the owner isn't my dad, he does have a daughter I can't stand. My brothers are my half brothers too, On mom's side. Dad came to town on a ca-job. For a job once and was unfortunate enough to meet my mom, the town slut." Resa explained. Hmmm, on a case? Thats interesting. "So, do you want lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll have the ceaser salad."I said.

"Double cheese burger." Dean said automatically. She wrote it down and left.

-Resa-

"Ceaser salad, and a double ceeseburger!" I called to Bobby.

"Got it!" He called back, prepareing the food. I scribbled a note on my notepad. Sam and Dean were here. My dad told me all about them, and I can tell who they are. After writing the note, I placed it on the tray of their food when it was handed to me. I placed the food and the note on Sam and Dean's table and walked away.

"Hey! T.J.! Heading out for the day! " I called over the counter, placing my apron on it.

"It's not closing time yet!" J.T., the owner/step dad. called back.

"Today was my day off remember?" I yelled as I walked out of the diner. I sat outside for ten-fifteen miniutes before Dean and Sam came out.

"How do you know our names?" Sam asked.

"John Winchester is my father. He told me lots about you. " I said, squinting in the sunlight. "Like how you would need a place to stay once you came to town. I live in a motel, away from this crappy family."

-ten miniutes later-

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Fourteen, fifteen in Janurary." I replied from the back seat of the Impala that Dean drove.

"Really?" Dean whistled, impressed."Another Sasquatch? Obviously from Dad's side then.";

"Yeah, thats why I get teased. That and my glasses." I took out my black rimmed glasses and put them on, I'd taken out the contacts.

"What grade?" Dean asked.

"Eighth, held back in fifth from lack of concentration, due to bullies." I answered swiftly." Nothing physical, it wasn't as bad as sixth. My teacher told me I was a disappointment to everyone."

"Really? Harsh." Sam said. "Is that your natural hair color?"

"No, I have blonde hair that turned brown. Black's my favorite color." I said. "FYI, give me something pink and I'll kick your ass."

"OK, so why does a fourteen year old girl live alone?" Dean asked. We were almost to my home.

"I don't want to live with J.T. since he threw Bobby, the oldest of us, into a doornob, bruising his kidney. My step-sis is a bitch, my mom, a slut, do you catch my drift? Bobby and Ryan are stuck there though." I replied. "We're here."

Dean turned into the motel. It was a shitty place, but good enough for me. I told Sam and Dean how Dad had stopped by for a few weeks on a hunt. He left in a hurry, leaving everything behind. They told me Dad was missing and I got worried. We went to my room.

"So, you talked to a lot of people all ready? How long were you here?" I asked, surprised.

"Two days." Sam said. I sat on the table with a bottled root beer.

"Wow, I am so unobservent sometimes." I took a drink of my soda. "So you finished the case?"

"Yep." Dean said. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Resa-" Sam said.

"No, I hate my life here. You two are my brothers, please." I begged. "I'm already home schooled!"

"No." Dean said.

"I'll follow you." I said, simply.

"Just stay here, where you have a chance at being normal." Sam said.

"Normal?" I snorted, then got serious. "I know you want me to live an apple pie life. But no way is that possible for me. I already told you, my mom's a slut, J.T. is abusive, Bobby smokes and he's sixteen, and I have more problems than you would believe or understand."

"What problems?" Sam asked, concern written all over his face.

" You won't understand." I said, looking at my root beer.

"Try us." Dean said.

"I can't tell you! All I will say is that it'll probably end up killing me!" I blurted.

**A/N: hope that was long enough...did ya like the cliffer? XD btw resa is mah name so its basicly a story as if im thier sister**

**Dean:whats up with her?**

**Me: not gonna tell!**

**Dean: tell me!**

**Me: No**

**Dean: Yes!**

**Me: No**

**Dean: Yes!**

**Me: No**

**Dean: Yes!**

**Me: No**

**Dean: Yes!**

**Me: No**

**Sam: Shut up you guys are giving me a headache!**

**Me: One of those phsycic ones?!O.o**

**Sam: no.**

**Me: I bet it is! I get those too!:D**

**Resa(story): Me too!**

**Me: -.- of course you do. We're the same person. **

**Resa(story): O.o you have black hair too?!**

**Me:*face palm* Do the disclaimer someone please?**

**Sam and Dean(at same time): she does not own supernatural or its charecters.**

**Resa(story): oh my gawd! its so awesome when they do that!**

**Me:*face palm***


End file.
